This invention relates generally to a fishing appliance and more particularly to a unique device for use in concert with conventional fishing gear to enhance the ability to effect a "catch" once a "strike" occurs.
To anyone who has ever engaged in the sport of fishing, there is no greater frustration than that which occurs when the "big one" nibbles the bait or mouths the plug only to spit it away when the angler attempts to set the hook and play the fish.
Various approaches have been tried to overcome the inevitable time lag which exists between the moment a fish bumps a fisherman's bait and the moment in which the fisherman's reactions allow him to pull on his line in an attempt to set his hook. One such approach involved the use of lighter, more flexible poles and the like, but without great success. Even today, the goal of the skilled fisherman, in addition to memorizing of all the special "holes" and the preferred baits, is to develop his eye-hand coordination to the degree whereby that inevitable time-lag between detecting the strike and setting the hook is minimized. However, even the most adept angler still suffers the remorse of the one that got away because even his/her quick draw is still not fast enough on all occasions.